


The Love of Beer and Other Things

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe loves conventions and beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Beer and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "beer". Sorry that I failed at actual porn.
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

Joe loved conventions. He got to meet his fans. He could make people happy simply by answering a few questions, signing photos, or taking a photo with them. And he got paid for all of it too.

What was even better than going to a convention was going there and meeting one of his friends. It was great to see Jason again, or hang out with Torri or Rachel. But what was best without a doubt was being at a convention with David.

Yep, being at a convention with David was the best of all, because it combined being at a conventions with being with David. Or at least being in the same vicinity because David had left the bar some time ago. Joe wasn't sure how long exactly. Maybe a beer or two ago. Okay, maybe more. He wasn't counting. People kept pushing another glass or bottle at him. Who was he to say no to that?

Which was by the way another great thing about conventions. Free beer. Hmmmm. Free beer _and_ David.

Noticing how the world became a bit shaky, Joe figured he'd gotten his fair share of free beer. It was time to top up his David share.

Oh. Topping David. Now there was an idea. Where was David's room again? Wait, he'd written it down somewhere. Where was the stupid—ah, there, one, two, three, there it was. Joe ran a hand through his hair and put on his most winning smile before knocking.

After a moment and a bit of grumbling, a tousle-haired David opened the door. He didn't look surprised to see Joe, but also not overly happy. Maybe he was just sleepy. Joe grinned at him. David quickly glanced down the empty hall, then stepped aside to let him in.

The moment the door was closed, Joe was all over David. Oh yes. If there was something that tasted better than free beer, it was David.

David kissed him back half-heartedly, then pulled away. "Do you even know how late it is?"

"The right time to fuck you," Joe said, going for seductive.

David rolled his eyes. "You're drunk," he said.

"Only a little," Joe said, starting to pull on David's shirt.

David dutifully lifted his arms to allow Joe to slip it over his head. Joe pulled David close and put his face in the space between his neck and shoulder. Hmmm. He was warm and smelled like sleep and David. Joe kissed his neck softly and just held him. It was nice to be able to hold David like this. He wished he could do it more often.

"Have you fallen asleep?" David asked after a moment.

Joe blinked his eyes open. "No!" he protested.

"Why don't we go to bed?" David suggested.

"Good idea," Joe leered.

David shook his head and walked over to the bed. He was only clad in boxer shorts now, and Joe followed his ass into bed, kissing it.

"Did you want me to get naked, or do you want to keep going like this?" David asked.

Joe removed his face from David's boxer clad ass. "Naked!" That was a great idea. He started getting out of his own shirt, pulling on the obstinate material. Suddenly, he started to dip backwards dangerously, until David quickly pulled him back from the edge.

"Joe!" He looked genuinely worried, then pulled Joe into the center of the bed. "Let me do that," he said impatiently.

Joe let his hands drop to his sides, looking up at David who was crouching next to him, unbuttoning his shirt. Right. That would help with taking it off.

Hmm, the bed was comfy. David pushed him sideways, first one side, then the other, to pull off the shirt. When he was done he kissed Joe's chest.

Joe closed his eyes and put his hand in David's hair. This was nice. Really nice.

"Now you're really falling asleep," David suddenly said.

Joe blinked again. He turned to find David lying at his side. "Just enjoying the moment," Joe said.

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" David suggested.

"Want to fuck you," Joe said sleepily. He really did. He far too seldom had the opportunity to do it.

"I don't think you could even get out of your pants without help," David said.

"So help me," Joe said, pouting.

David snorted. He undid Joe's fly, then helped him push off his jeans. Joe'd lost his slippers at one point apparently.

When they were both just wearing their boxers, David looked down at him, looking both fond and a bit exasperated. "You really think you can fuck me?"

Joe contemplated the effort of moving on all fours. Hmm. "Ride me?" he asked.

David laughed and shook his head.

Joe reached up to touch his smile with his fingers. David's expression became more serious. Still fond. Full of affection. But also that unique feeling between them. The impossibility of what they had and did. The wrongness of what felt so right.

"You love me," Joe whispered.

David nodded minutely. "Yes, I do."

Joe smiled happily. That was all that mattered. Well, in reality it wasn't, but he didn't care about that right now. He was here with David, and he was kind of drunk, so he was allowed to forget the other stuff for a moment.

"Oh," he said after a moment. "I love you too," he quickly said. He'd almost forgotten that.

David grinned. "I know," he said.

Joe nodded to himself. Of course, David knew. He was really getting sleepy.

David settled down next to him. "How about we sleep now and you can fuck me tomorrow morning?"

Morning? Waking up with David? Joe nodded eagerly and threw and arm over David, snuggling into him. His mind became fuzzy, thinking only in terms of warmth and David and arms that wrapped around him and a kiss to his head.

Joe loved conventions. And he loved beer.

And David. Most of all David.


End file.
